The Dadventures in Babysitting
by Clammerina
Summary: The Jelly trio have to look after the baby Powerpuff girls when Professor Utonium has to attend an important meeting for work. Will they be successful with the babies? Will they be able to keep their sanity caring for three superpowered baby girls? *Note* This is non-canon to both shows universes
1. Chapter 1

It was a mildly warm, but sunny day in the City of Townsville. The birds were chirping outside, causing a bit of a racket, but nobody cared anyway. People were casually strolling in the neighborhood, some women pushing their babies in strollers. There were smiling babies, crying babies, sleeping babies, and then there were just plain old crabby babies.

Speaking of babies, Professor Utonium, a scientist and college professor, was getting ready for a meeting at the Townsville Institution Of Science and Health. But he couldn't leave his 6-month-old baby triplets home by themselves. He was going to be gone for 5 hours, and the institution was far away, so he would have to drive an hour and a half, have the 2-hour meeting, then drive back home with the same amount of time. So he hired a babysitter to watch over them while he was gone. Hopefully, it will go very smoothly.

Utonium tucked his black tie into a casual white shirt, while babies Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were sitting in a playpen. All of them were just sitting there, well, being babies. Blossom, on the other hand, was being fussy. And when she began crying, the professor rushed to the playpen and scooped her up.

"Shhhhhh... It's okay, Blossom..." he said quietly as he patted her back. "I bet you're gonna love your new babysitter."

He placed her back down. Then he walked away to continue getting ready. The three girls look at each other, worrying who the babysitter was going to be. Blossom, the leader of the three, crawled to the front of the playpen, watching Professor Utonium in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Afternoon came, and Professor Utonium was going to be late to the meeting in 2 hours. He had to come quickly, in order not to get fired. He grabbed his suitcase and grabbed the door handle until...

DING DONG!

"Oh, the babysitter must be here!" He opened the door to see an orange Brazilian Spidermonkey, an apricot Indian Elephant, and a beige Albino Pygmy Rhinoceros.

The professor shot a muddling look, scratching his head.

"You guys don't look like babysitters," He stammered very confusingly. "There was also supposed to be ONE babysitter."

"Nonsense, sir," the spider monkey handed him a flyer with a portrait of the three boys and a giant image of an infant in the center. "You see, we three boys have a babysitting service; Jelly Babysitting Service- From Camp Kidney."

"We'll take care of your kids the whole time you're gone." the elephant explained.

"Promptly." The pygmy rhino only said.

"Ooookay.." Professor Utonium queried. "What are your names?

"I'm Lazlo," the spider monkey introduced himself. "This is Raj, and this is Clam"

"Hi," the two pachyderms said.

"Okay, here's the thing, you take care of my girls the whole time I'm gone for my meeting, I'll pay you fifty dollars, cold hard cash." Professor Utonium lectured them, taking out his wallet.

"That sounds good to us," Lazlo agreed. "We need the money to fix our camp bus."

"It broke down," added Clam.

"Okay, now you boys behave, and take good care of my girls," the Professor smiled as he got into his car. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to my meeting."

The Jellies watch his car pull out of the driveway, just standing there blankly.

"Let's babysit, boys!" sang Lazlo as he capered inside the house.

Raj looked on at him skeptically, then at Clam, who was pretty excited as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The three boys were in the living room, sitting on the sofa. They were waiting for the babies to come and introduce themselves.

"Where are they? They must be in the other room..." Lazlo sighed.

"Thank gosh," said Raj, who was more worried than disappointed. "I don't want them to start crying all at once..."

"Clam go check on babies," Clam announced.

He got up from the couch to go upstairs to the girls' nursery. He opened the door quietly and found them sleeping in three separate cribs; a pink crib, a blue crib, and a green crib. He turned on the lamp, which was shaped like a heart. The light caused Blossom to wake up from her nap. To her surprise, she saw a deformed yellow rhinoceros walking towards her. He looked more like a villain from the Gangreen Gang than a babysitter. His razor-sharp horns, long nose, and uncanny smile were telltale signs. She began screaming in distress as the 'thing' picked her up in his hands.

"Shh-shh-shh, it's okay," the rhino hushed her as he patted her back. "Clam not a bad guy, Clam nice."

He sat down in a rocking chair and began singing quietly to her. Blossom settled down, realizing that he wasn't so bad after all. She rubbed his face curiously with her fingerless nubs as she was perched on his shoulders. It felt like rubber, but more leathery. He transitioned her into a cradling position, stroking her hair and bow generously. She gazed into his eyes as if she was struggling to get to know him better.

"Hello there," cooed Clam. "Clam's gonna protect you for now."

Blossom began cooing softly as he spoke to her, kicking her tiny legs rhythmically.

"Awwww... Why cooing at Clam? Huh? You wanna talk to Clam?" he responded to her.

"Ahhh-Ooooohhh..." she cooed, trying so hard to talk back to him.

"Ah-goo," he gurgled back.

The alert Powerpuff girl opened her mouth to let out a faint coo.

The little guy smiled at her lovingly.

Blossom gazed back into his eyes, cooing her little heart out. He then scooped Bubbles out of her crib as well. She woke up to feel a rhinoceros cradling her in his arm, with her sister on the other side. Being an animal lover, she immediately began breathing really fast, reaching her arms out at his face like she wanted to touch it. She even began cooing as well.

Clam couldn't believe that two babies he was watching over were actually smiling at him. He felt like a proud babysitter. He looked down at them as they cooed with joy, kicking their legs. Then he sighed with pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Lazlo and Raj were arguing over who was going to change the babies' diapers if they soil themselves.

"You're the babysitter, Raj, you'll change their diapers!" Lazlo disputed.

"A-hem, don't you mean, WE'RE the babysitters?" Raj spat. "Us babysitters have to each change diapers, every time."

"Well, what if one of them does an explosion?" the monkey complained sassily.

"Then go change it, I'm not some lazy bum who sits and does-" Raj was interrupted in the middle of his sentence by a cooing noise from upstairs.

"Umm, dude? Is that Clam upstairs?"

"I don't know," Lazlo denied. "It sounds way too squeaky to be him."

"Well," Raj began. "Let's go check it out!"

The two boys walked upstairs to the nursery door. Right as they turned the handle, another loud coo blamed out. The second they entered the room, they found an albino pygmy rhino covering himself with a pink baby blanket as two other babies were just sitting there, laughing their head off.

"Peek-a-boo!" he cried as he pulled the blanket off his head.

Bubbles let out a happy squeal as he grabbed her stuffed octopus, named Octi, from her crib. She reached out her arms at him as if she wanted her plushie so badly. Instead, he dangled it above her, teasing her playfully.

"OCTOPUS ATTTAAACCCKKKK!" he screamed, finally dropping the toy on her. He scooped up the baby with the red bow swiftly and began blowing raspberries on her belly, causing her to laugh hysterically.

Lazlo and Raj were speechless as they saw their friend actually playing with the babies.

"I didn't know Clam could be such a good babysitter!" fumed a sarcastic Raj.

Lazlo, on the other hand, was amazed by the cuteness of the babies; their big, animesque eyes, their tiny bodies sans anything but a single white diaper, the beautiful, shiny orange hair of Blossom, the bubbly, hyperactive personality of Bubbles, and the quiet, but reserved Buttercup still sleeping in her crib.

He gently picked up Bubbles, who was cuddling Octi while cooing happily.

"Hello, there!" he greeted in a sing-songy voice. "My name is Lazlo! What's your name?

"Baba!" she babbled while mouthing on her octopus.

The monkey beamed his teeth due to the adorableness of the baby. He began to stroke her blonde hair affectionately.

"Your hair is beautiful. Do you know that?" he cooed as he played around with her hair.

The baby gurgled in response.

Blossom and Clam were holding a "conversation", taking turns making cooing sounds at each other, Clam smiling each time she kicked her legs with each coo.

Raj was getting pushed off his edge. To prevent himself from going ballistic, he tip-toed over to Buttercup's crib and gently poked her hair. She was still out cold. So he simply picked her up, finally causing her to wake up. She glared at the elephant as if he did something wrong. Before he could even talk to her, she punched him in the trunk, leaving a small bruise. Things weren't going the way he expected. She threw her head up in the air and began crying angrily. Blossom and Bubbles, despite being in different arms, look at each other and began crying as well. The whole room was now burdened with three loud crying babies. The three bean scouts look at each other, smiling sarcastically.

"When one baby cries," Lazlo began. "It sets off the other ones."

The poor elephant was on the edge of having a panic attack. He was sobbing uncontrollably as he bounced the crying baby in his arms.

"I KNEW that would happen!" he panicked. "I knew they would all cry at once!"

"It's fine," said Lazlo. "Maybe they'll calm down when they have a good meal."

The trio nod at each other, walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It's feeding time, and now the Jellies are in the kitchen, about to feed them. They each place the babies in three separate high chairs. Hopefully, they've stopped crying by now. NOPE, they're still crying, this time uncontrollably. As the cries escalated louder, the boys got pushed off their edge.

"They just WON'T stop crying!" complained Raj as he grabbed a jar of baby food from the fridge.

"Irritating," added Clam, plugging his ears.

It was irritating all right. While the girls continue screaming their heads off, the boys grabbed a few more jars of baby food and spoons. Clam had gotten so fed up with their crying, he actually threw Buttercup's blanket over his head in frustration. The babies abruptly become quiet in response, watching him closely as if he was doing something suspicious.

"Good job, Clam!" Lazlo praised as he brought the baby food over to Bubbles' highchair.

Not saying anything, the rhino yanked the blanket off himself, causing the babies to go into a fit of laughter. Then he wrapped some bibs around them so that they ready to eat. He grabbed a jar and spoon and began to feed Buttercup, and Lazlo was to feed Bubbles and Blossom.

Finally, The monkey spooned a glob from the jar, hovering it near Bubbles' mouth.

"Here comes the airplane..." he cooed.

He slowly moved the spoon towards her mouth, making funny airplane noises. The baby giggled as he inserted it into her mouth.

"Good girl... Good baby..." he praised her as he wiped some of the food off her face with a burp cloth.

He scooped another big glob and hovered it near Blossom's mouth. The monkey tried to get her to giggle like her sister did, but she doesn't seem to be opening her mouth at all.

However, it didn't take long before the monkey hatched another solution. He stuck out his tongue and started blowing raspberries, causing her to finally open her mouth.

Lazlo clapped his hands, praising her. Unfortunately, she threw up green slop all over the place; on her sisters, all over himself, on his friends, and on herself.

"Ewwww... That was very gross of you," mumbled Raj as he removed her from her highchair.

"You need a bath," said Clam as he continued to feed Buttercup, who was scowling as usual.

"Clam's right," Lazlo agreed. "In fact, all of them need a bath."

Buttercup turned to him in shock. At the sound of that word, she flew out of her high chair.

"Alrighty then... I'll go get Buttercup, and you guys bring the rest of the girls into the bathroom." ordered Lazlo as he walked out of the room, annoyed and exhausted on the inside.

Raj carried the redhead upstairs, who was quite proud of what she's caused; smirking and gurgling happily to herself.

Clam removed Bubbles from her highchair and followed Raj upstairs. The blondie was breathing excitedly as she anticipated what was going to happen.


End file.
